Elonna
Soft, caring and playul, Elonna considers herself to be the mother of all living things. Like her shining husband Athor, Elonna believes in second chances. She is however, much more likely to seek understanding and a compromise when Athor would resort to violence. Elonna believes that one should strive to maintain the balance between creatures in the same way one would maintain a garden. She maintains that everyone serves the greater purpose and expects her followers to feel the same. Personality Popularity Elonna's messages are simple, and as a result, countless temples and shrines dedicated to her dot the landscape. Her followers have no preferences for their reverence, and just as many can be found kneeling in magnificent cathedrals as there are praying over a small garden. Symbolism Elonna's holy symbol is simply a small bundle of colorful flowers that is rarely constructed the same. It is often recreated with whatever local plants one can find, and carried by her devotees as they worship. Appearance Elonna chooses to appear as a young, green eyed halfling woman with small horns swirling aside her auburn hair. Her body is shaped as a centaur's, but with a deer's body rather than a horses. Butterflies flutter around her as she stands, and she smells of potent flowers. Sayings "Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting their own battle." “When there are no enemy within, the enemies outside cannot harm you.” Home Elonna's domain is known as The Nested Gardens. It was one of the first to be constructed. The Nested Gardens, explained in a brief excerpt from The Worlds Upon the Edge: "...and as we stepped through the swirling mist, we instantly knew we were no longer in our own world. We now stood surrounded by towering blades of grass, each taller and thicker than any tree we'd ever seen. We gathered a few samples of our surroundings and decided to travel onwards, unaware of what dangers could lurk about this strange place. Not long into our brief hike, a deafening buzzing began echoing through the forest of grass. We clutched our weapons, frozen in anticipation, as we were no strangers to the terrors that roamed The Borderlands. I felt as if my chest was going to burst as the thunderous droning grew louder and louder, for it was certainly approaching us. The grasses around us quivered, and as the canopy above parted, a monstrous honeybee, larger than a golden dragon, appeared above us. At first, it simply hovered, staring down at us with it's terrifying fragmented eyes. It descended, and I began my prayers, for we would surely could not repel this beast without causalities. Never breaking its stare, the creature simply landed before us and began to preform an odd dance, similar to the acts of the bees of our world. A calmness washed over me, and I lowered my weapon as quickly as I had raised it. Its performance was foreign to me, but I somehow knew that this beast was a gentle giant, and meant us no harm. With the threat of battle dissolved, the creature lowered its body near the ground and gently scuttled between us. I felt no ounce of distrust, and with great excitement, I climbed upon the giant and beckoned to my allies join me. We grabbed hold of what we could, and in an instant, our fuzzy friend began to ascend. As we pierced the canopy, the scope of the this unfamiliar landscape became clear. A field of immense grasses stretching form horizon to horizon appeared before me, and in it, flowers the size of mountains stood scattered about. I spotted an anthill easily double the size of Tikkaras in the distance, and as I glanced above, birds the size of castles glided in formation. The landscape held no trace of dullness or decay, and every color beamed with an otherworldly intensity, as if it were painted by rainbow. It was a sight that I would never forget, and as I stared shocked in awe, our fuzzy friend gently ferried us towards our unknown destination. We landed before a small town nestled between the petals of an immense rose. It was surprisingly unremarkable at first, appearing similar to the hamlets of my birthplace. The familiarity quickly absolved of course, as we were soon greeted by the most unexpected of hosts. A brown bear, easily twice my size, emerged from one of the homes with a slight yet pleasant growl, and at the same time, an immense roar was let loose by a massive lioness coming from another. Though it was incomprehensible, I could interpret the meanings of their calls as if I'd known their bestial languages for a lifetime. They were saying "Hello!" in the loveliest of ways, and as more animals appeared and joined them, they bestowed upon us pleasant gifts accompanied by softest of embraces. As I was fed the most succulent strawberry that I had ever tasted, I peeked over my shoulder and spotted a nude Halfling overlooking a garden in the center of the village. From the grasses, a small bee emerged, and gently landed upon a rose."